Brother's Day: Hisa's Turn
by seerstella
Summary: Yah, meski Nagahisa sering memotret, dia masih sulit mengerti mengapa Kuon dan Nanao-kun hampir bergandengan tangan, serta Towa dan Mikado-kun yang berantakan sepulang sekolah. AU, sekuel Brother's Day (bisa stand-alone), a bit of slash (ya iyalah). Untuk WeeklyPrompt#1 (Fotografi).


Judul: Brother's Day: Hisa's Turn

Pengarang: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the incredible Sakuraga Mei. I own nothing but the story.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: mentions of Nanao Shirahane/Kuon Aikawa and Mikado Shirahane/Towa Aikawa

Summary: Yah, meski Nagahisa sering memotret, dia juga sulit mengerti mengapa Kuon dan Nanao-kun hampir bergandengan tangan, serta Towa dan Mikado-kun yang berantakan sepulang sekolah.

Genre: AU. Family. _A bit of _romansa.

Warning: **A bit of slash**, possible OOCness.

A/N: Sekuel (bisa dibaca sebagai _stand-alone_) dari Brother's Day. Dibuat sekaligus untuk #WeeklyPrompt 1 (Fotografi) yang diselenggarakan oleh Asha D. Pertama kali nyoba nulis di kereta (Whee! Hidup Putri Gerbong _Commuter Line_!) dan kampus. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Brother's Day: Hisa's Turn**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

"_Jika sebuah foto dapat bercerita hingga seribu kata, berapa banyak kata dalam sebuah album?"_

Nagahisa Aikawa tidak dilahirkan dengan otak yang cemerlang—mungkin ibunya langsung mewariskannya pada Kuon—tetapi ibunya selalu berkata dia sangat perasa. Hatinya peka, begitu kata ibunya selalu. Begitu sering dia mendengarnya, sehingga dia yakin itu kelebihannya.

Waktu itu Nagahisa baru sembilan tahun, Kuon lima, dan Towa masih jadi janin dalam perut ibu mereka (jangan heran kalau sampai sekarang, Nagahisa masih bingung darimana asal bayi). Papa baru pulang dari Amerika membawa tiga buah koper dan buku-buku tebal yang umurnya empat kali umur Nagahisa waktu itu. Papa memang penggemar buku-buku bekas.

Tetapi waktu itu Papa juga membawa film. Tepatnya—

"Hisa-nii!"

Teriakan Towa membuatnya terlonjak. Dia tersenyum melihat adik bungsunya yang berjingkat-jingkat masuk ke ruang makan. "Apa itu, Towa? Gaya jalan baru?"

Towa menyeringai lebar sebelum mengulanginya, dan Kuon hanya mengangkat alis sebelum kembali ke masakan entah apa yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Besok sekolah," keluh Towa.

"Senang, kan?" tanya Hisa riang. "Jangan sampai nilaimu jelek lagi, ya."

Cengiran Towa tidak selebar tadi, dan Nagahisa hanya melihatnya sekilas karena Kuon sudah selesai memasak dan sekarang sedang sibuk menghidangkannya di atas meja.

* * *

"Ingat apa yang harus kamu lakukan hari ini, Towa."

Itu kata-kata Kuon begitu sarapan sudah setengah jalan. Towa hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya kelihatan agak keruh, namun Nagahisa tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. "Iya, iya, Ku-nii."

Baru saat itu Nagahisa teringat akan janjinya mengajak Towa dan Kuon jalan-jalan. "Oh iya!" teriaknya mendadak, membuat Towa nyaris tersedak. "Mau kemana kita hari ini?"

Wajah Towa sudah semakin keruh. "Bagaimana kalau tidak jadi saja? Ku-nii juga tidak ikut, kan? Lagipula, aku juga ma—"

Nagahisa baru akan memprotes begitu melihat Kuon yang memelototi adiknya tajam. Nagahisa ingat waktu ayahnya memelototi anak bandel yang melempari bola-bola kertas padanya dan memanggilnya 'bego' di depan gerbang sekolah. _Pasti itu warisan_, batinnya.

"Ya sudah," kata Towa pendek, menyerah. "Ku-nii sendiri mau ke mana?"

Ketiga saudara itu sudah selesai sarapan waktu Kuon akhirnya menjawab. "Aku mau pergi."

Towa menyusulnya ke dapur. "Boleh ikut?" Nagahisa bisa mendengar suara Towa yang merajuk dari ruang makan. Dia berdiri dan pergi ke ruang tamu, tidak ingin mendengar terusannya. Towa selalu bisa membujuk Kuon, dan itu artinya jalan-jalan batal.

Namun tak lama, Towa melesat melewati ruang tamu dan naik ke kamarnya, diikuti langkah-langkah pelan Kuon, yang sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Kemudian dia sudah pergi.

Nagahisa sedang menunggu—entah apa yang ditunggunya, ketika dia yakin Towa takkan pergi—ketika Towa mendadak muncul di ruang tamu, memakai _T-shirt_ yang dibelikan Nagahisa tahun lalu. Itu _T-shirt_ kesukaannya.

"Ayo, Hisa-nii!" katanya tidak sabar.

Nagahisa bangkit dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

* * *

Sejak usianya lima belas tahun, Nagahisa selalu membawa sebuah album foto kecil dalam sakunya. Hal yang mungkin disadari Kuon (apa, coba, yang lepas dari matanya? Bahkan _stalker_ Shirahane-kun tidak lepas darinya… kenapa Kuon jadi mengurusi Shirahane-kun?) dan tidak diketahui Towa adalah kesukaannya memotret.

_Candid photography_ adalah satu-satunya ilmu yang dikuasai Nagahisa, selain memasak untuk adik-adiknya. Mungkin karena dia menyukainya.

Towa berjalan di sampingnya dan, anehnya, diam saja. Ugh, Nagahisa tidak pernah bisa mengatasi situasi macam begini. Kuon lebih jago. Bingung, Nagahisa memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Menurutmu, kita mau kemana?"

Towa angkat bahu, dan mereka terus berjalan. Nagahisa sadar mereka sedang berjalan menuju daerah toko-toko dan perpustakaan di ujung jalan. Nagahisa masih ingat waktu dirinya dan Kuon mengintai Towa yang sibuk belajar bersama Mikado-kun di perpustakaan. Coba kalau waktu itu Nagahisa membawa _handphone_-nya. Towa menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan itu keajaiban dunia.

Mata Nagahisa menangkap sebuah toko roti di dekat perpustakaan dan tersenyum. "Towa, mau _custard bread_?"

Wajah Towa langsung berubah. "MAU!" teriaknya, membuat beberapa orang di trotoar melotot kepadanya dengan wajah terganggu.

Nagahisa membiarkan dirinya diseret kedalam toko roti. Mungkin dia bisa memotret Towa yang sedang membayar _custard bread_ dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

Dan itulah yang dia lakukan.

* * *

"Kemarin kamu dan Kuon pergi kemana?" tanyanya, merasa luar biasa _awkward_. Mereka masih berjalan, dan kali ini Nagahisa perlu beberapa menit untuk menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja melewati perpustakaan. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan ke arah kantor dimana Nagahisa bekerja.

_Jauh juga_, pikir Nagahisa. _Biasanya aku kemari dengan bis_.

"Ke taman."

"Jangan naik sepeda sambil berdiri, ya!" Nagahisa segera memperingatkan. Dia ingat dulu betapa paniknya dia melihat Kuon mengajari Towa bersepeda sambil berdiri dan kemudian nyaris pingsan begitu melihatnya tersangkut di dahan. "Itu berbahaya! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu pulang dengan luka dan baju robek!"

Towa hanya tersenyum malu, wajahnya memerah. Nagahisa tersenyum balik, mengira senyuman adiknya itu hanya senyum biasa. "Pegal?" tanyanya, menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya.

Tak lama, mereka menemukan sebuah toko yang tutup dan duduk di tangga depannya. Nagahisa tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia duduk di tempat seperti ini. Towa sibuk menikmati rotinya yang kedua, memakannya cepat-cepat seolah Kuon tidak memberinya sarapan satu jam yang lalu. Nagahisa tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Awas, nanti tersedak."

Towa terkekeh dan kemudian hampir tersedak, membuat abangnya panik setengah mati. Selagi Towa sibuk melahap rotinya, Nagahisa mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dari saku dan memotret adiknya yang kelihatan sangat gembira.

"Apa itu, Hisa-nii?"

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Nagahisa untuk menyadari bahwa Towa sedang menunjuk ke album foto kecilnya. "Oh itu," katanya. "Foto-foto yang kukumpulkan kalau iseng."

Towa buru-buru menelan sisa rotinya dan mengambil album itu. Matanya membulat begitu melihat beberapa foto-fotonya.

"Wow! Hisa-nii, ini... ini kapan?"

"Yang itu tahun lalu." Nagahisa menerangkan sambil menunjuk foto Towa yang sedang memeluk Kuon yang tampak kikuk. "Kuon waktu itu baru masuk kuliah."

Wajah Towa memerah karena malu. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

"Tenang saja." Nagahisa menatapnya penuh simpati, lalu menunjuk ke tulisan kecil-kecil di pojok foto. "Aku juga lupa kalau tidak kutulis tanggalnya. Kurasa yang daya ingatnya kuat cuma Kuon."

"Kupikir Ku-nii enak," kata Towa sambil membalik ke halaman berikutnya. "Bisa pintar begitu. Jurusan Ekonomi, pula. Ekonomi kan sus... hei, Hisa-nii, ini kapan?"

Nagahisa memperhatikannya sesaat sebelum tertawa. Foto itu diambil dari ruang makan, memperlihatkan Kuon yang penuh krim kue dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sebuah kue setengah gosong terletak di atas meja dapur, dan ibu mereka berdiri di sampingnya sambil tertawa. Fotonya agak kabur karena ibu mereka sedang bergerak sewaktu Nagahisa memotret.

"Itu," katanya disela-sela tawanya. "Waktu Papa ulang tahun. Ingat kan?"

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak orang tua mereka pulang ke rumah. Terakhir kali ibu mereka menelepon, mereka masih di kota yang sama, dan akan pindah sebentar lagi. Itu sudah dua bulan yang—

"Oh iya!" Towa mendadak berseru, membuyarkan pikiran sedih Nagahisa. "Waktu itu Ku-nii baru belajar membuat kue! Aku ingat kok!"

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mentertawakan Kuon dan kuenya yang gagal itu sebelum Towa membalik halamannya lagi. Kali ini foto dirinya memakai seragam sekolah yang masih rapi, suatu hal yang hampir tak lagi dilihat Nagahisa.

"Itu waktu kamu baru masuk SMA. Kenapa sih kamu tidak mau memakai seragam rapi lagi?"

Towa hanya nyengir. Nagahisa tidak keberatan dengan tindikkannya—meskipun itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati sewaktu dia melihatnya pertama kali—tapi kalau seragam...? Kuon sendiri urakan waktu SMA, namun Nagahisa tidak suka melihat Towa demikian. Kuon bisa menjaga diri, Nagahisa tahu itu, tetapi Towa lain lagi ceritanya.

"Hisa-nii, kenapa diam saja?"

Ketika Nagahisa dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan itu, dilihatnya Towa sudah membalik halaman lain. Nagahisa hampir tidak pernah membuka album ini, seperti yang sedang Towa lakukan, dan melakukannya membangkitkan banyak kenangan.

Foto yang ini diambil sewaktu Towa masih SMP. Tepatnya di UKS. Towa duduk diatas ranjang, perban melilit tangannya yang patah. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut menahan sakit. Towa sendiri tertawa melihatnya.

"Ingat kan, waktu itu aku harus membawamu pulang?"

"Tentu saja." Towa tertawa semakin keras. "Payah ya, pakai acara jatuh di tangga segala. Aku memang benar-benar ceroboh."

"Kamu membuatku nyaris tewas karena panik, kamu tahu." Nagahisa mendesah dan menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya penuh sayang. "Jangan sampai kamu ulangi lagi. Syukurlah waktu itu kamu baik-baik saja."

"Aku hanya patah tulang tangan, Hisa-nii!"

"Intinya _patah_, kan? Pokoknya jangan sampai patah tulang lagi, oke?"

Towa cemberut, namun sebelum Nagahisa bisa mengatakan sesuatu, dia geleng-geleng kepala. "Oke, oke, Hisa-nii. Maaf sudah membuatmu ketakutan."

Nagahisa tahu, dia akan selalu ketakutan akan nasib Towa sampai dia bisa menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuknya. Foto berikutnya, yang buru-buru dibuka Towa sebelum obrolan tentang patah tulangnya meluas kemana-mana, adalah _candid_ yang diambil Nagahisa dari dalam bis sepulang kerja.

"Astaga! Hisa-nii memotret _ini_?" Towa terdengar _shock_. Itu foto dirinya dan Mikado-kun, berjalan berdua sepulang sekolah. Towa tampak dua kali lebih berantakan, dan bahkan seragam Mikado-kun tidak serapi dan secemerlang biasanya. Sampai sekarang Nagahisa masih berusaha menemukan alasan mengapa mereka tampak seperti itu.

"Iya, ini dari bis." Sebenarnya Nagahisa sengaja pulang kantor dan mengambil bis dua jam lebih awal supaya bisa melihat mereka pulang bersama. Yah, memperhatikan Towa sebenarnya, karena firasatnya mengatakan ada yang kurang beres. Peduli amat kata bosnya yang menganggap dia malas, yang penting Mikado-kun itu aneh! Harus dilihat, apa maunya dia dengan Towa!

Lama Towa tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku kepada foto di hadapannya. "Ini foto yang bagus sekali, Hisa-nii!"

Nagahisa tertawa lagi, lega karena Towa sama sekali tidak menuduhnya _stalker_. Dan agak kikuk juga, karena menurutnya foto itu biasa-biasa saja. "Boleh buatmu kalau mau."

Towa bersorak, lalu mengeluarkan foto itu dari tempatnya. "Terima kasih, Hisa-nii!"

Di belakang foto itu ada selembar foto lama, yang jelas tidak diambil oleh Nagahisa. Itu satu-satunya foto lama yang disimpan dalam album itu. Towa yang masih TK duduk diantara Kuon dan Nagahisa, cengirannya begitu lebar sehingga semua orang bisa melihat gigi taringnya yang besar. Kuon kelihatan sekali berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun gagal (entah kenapa), dan Nagahisa sedang memegang sebuah buku tebal.

"Buku apa itu, Hisa-nii?"

"Itu dari Papa, dibawa dari Amerika. Aku lupa judulnya. Aku hanya ingat isinya, waktu si ayah bilang dia ingin melindungi anak-anaknya dari kejahatan dunia, namun dia tahu dia gagal."

Towa tampak serius. "Aku tidak ingat kita punya buku seperti itu."

Nagahisa hanya tersenyum padanya. "Tenang saja, buku itu juga sudah lama hilang. Kamu tahu, itu mengingatkanku kepada sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa seolah..." _Sial_, makinya dalam hati. Nagahisa jarang memaki, baik berteriak maupun dalam hati, namun kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan diri. "...kamu dan Kuon, kalian berdua tanggungjawabku."

Wajah Towa bersemu merah. Nagahisa, sedikit terbawa suasana, mengeluarkan foto itu dari album dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Matanya berair sedikit, dan dia mendengar Towa ribut di sampingnya, menyuruhnya jangan menangis.

"Aku ingin... ingin..." _Aku ingin menjaga kalian_.

"Hisa-nii ingin apa? Makan? Hisa-nii lapar?" Towa buru-buru memotong. "Aku masih punya roti. Nih, kalau mau. Makan saja, ayo, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Nagahisa menatap mata adiknya yang penuh harap, yang jelas-jelas tidak rela roti kesukaannya diambil. "Jangan, buat kamu saja."

Towa mengangguk senang sebelum membuka beberapa foto lagi. Namun kali ini dia tidak banyak bertanya karena semuanya adalah foto rekan-rekan kerja Nagahisa yang tidak dikenalnya. Sampai mereka tiba di foto terakhir, yang baru diambil Nagahisa dua minggu lalu.

Dalam foto yang terakhir itu, Kuon dan Shirahane-kun sedang duduk di lantai, mengelilingi meja tamu yang rendah. Buku-buku ekonomi dan catatan kuliah berserakan di mana-mana, jelas sekali mereka sedang belajar bersama. Namun, Shirahane-kun sedang sibuk menatap Kuon, dan tangan mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Nagahisa dan Towa menatap foto itu dalam kesunyian. Sejujurnya, Nagahisa tidak terlalu suka melihat Shirahane Nanao-kun—dan dua saudaranya—dekat dengan adik-adiknya. _Keluarga itu aneh, aku tidak bisa mengerti mereka!_

"Nanao-san akhir-akhir ini sering datang, ya." Itu satu-satunya komentar Towa akhirnya.

"Ya. Sejujurnya, aku—"

"Hei. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Obrolan mereka terputus begitu suara berat seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal terdengar. Kedua saudara itu mendongak, melihat Kuon dengan kantong toko pakaian di tangan satunya dan Shirahane-kun di tangan satunya lagi.

_Tunggu dulu... sejak kapan Shirahane-kun bisa memegang tangan Kuon seperti itu? Dasar keluarga aneh, selalu _touchy_._

"Ku-nii, panjang umur! Halo, Nanao-san!" Towa menyapa keduanya.

"Halo, Aikawa-kun," balas Shirahane-kun. "Kebetulan, Mikado sedang ada di toko buku dekat sini. Kamu mau ketemu dia?"

Towa menatap abang-abangnya bergantian, wajahnya seperti seekor anjing yang menunggu makanan dari tuannya (_coba aku bisa memotretnya!_). Kuon akhirnya mengangguk setelah melirik ke Shirahane-kun, tetapi Nagahisa tidak setuju. Dia tidak ingin setuju, tepatnya. Namun, Towa selalu bisa membujuknya, bahkan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ya sudah," katanya mengalah. "Jangan pulang sore-sore!"

"_Roger_, Hisa-nii!" jawab Towa, memberinya pelukan erat yang dibalasnya. Kemudian dia berlari pergi. Nagahisa berpikir akan memotretnya, namun gerakan adiknya itu terlalu cepat untuk dipotret.

"Kau baik sekali, Onii-san."

Nagahisa hanya menatap Shirahane-kun dengan kening berkerut, tidak terlalu mengerti maksud dibalik komentarnya. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan dulu, kurasa," jawab Kuon. "Aniki mau kemana?"

"Pulang, kayaknya. Atau mencetak foto."

Kuon hanya mengangguk. "Kami duluan, ya."

"Sampai nanti, Onii-san," sahut Shirahane-kun, tersenyum dengan gayanya yang... aneh.

"Sampai nanti!" Nagahisa tersenyum lebar dan melambai sampai mereka berbalik. Dia melihat tangan Shirahane-kun nyaris menyentuh tangan Kuon, dan tampaknya adiknya itu tidak keberatan. Padahal, Nagahisa tahu, Kuon seringkali benci disentuh orang yang tidak disukainya.

_Shirahane-kun kan sudah berteman dekat dengan Kuon_, batinnya, kepolosannya membuatnya tidak mampu melihat lebih dari itu.

Dia mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan memotret adegan kecil di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kuon yang mau saja disentuh orang lain selain keluarganya itu adalah keajaiban.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun sesudah kejadian itu, Nagahisa menemukan bukunya yang hilang. Karena sudah rusak parah, dia memutuskan untuk mencari edisi barunya. Setelah membaca ulang dan memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang sudah berlalu, dia sadar bahwa dia mirip sekali dengan sang ayah dalam cerita itu.

Sang ayah ingin sekali melindungi kedua anaknya dari kejahatan-kejahatan yang ada di dunia ini. Sayangnya, dia gagal. Dia ingin menjaga supaya anak-anaknya tetap _innocent_, tak tersentuh oleh apapun kecuali kasih sayangnya, namun jelas ini tidak akan bisa dilakukan.

Terkadang Nagahisa memikirkan hal itu, dan dia merasa gagal. Terkadang dia merasa sedih, karena adik-adiknya tidak lagi anak-anak naif yang bergantung padanya, yang manis dan tanpa dosa seperti dulu. Namun, dia juga bahagia melihat Kuon dengan Nanao-kun (akhirnya dia bisa mengucapkan nama itu), dan Towa dengan Mikado-kun.

Nagahisa membuka album-album kecilnya—ya, sekarang ada sepuluh—dan melihat foto Kuon bersama Nanao-kun dengan tangan yang nyaris bersentuhan. Dulu, dia tidak mengerti, dan menganggap Nanao-kun hanya sebatas teman dekat Kuon di kampus.

Yah, mungkin dia juga tak lagi naif, karena sekarang dia sudah mengerti, bahwa adik-adiknya sudah jatuh cinta.

Ada banyak foto-foto lain, dan dua buah album kecil Nagahisa dipenuhi oleh foto-foto pernikahan Kuon dan Nanao-kun yang dilangsungkan di luar negeri. Sekarang mereka hanya pulang sebulan sekali, namun semua bisa melihat betapa bahagianya mereka. Nagahisa ingat, dulu dia pingsan begitu Kuon melamar Nanao-kun dihadapannya.

Lamunan Nagahisa terpotong ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. Shirahane Kimiko-sama, kakak Mikado-kun dan Nanao-kun, berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, auranya _gloomy_ seperti biasa.

"Hisa," sapanya, kelihatannya dia agak senang. Entah bagaimana caranya, Nagahisa bisa mengenali suasana hati wanita itu. "Sebentar lagi ada yang menyusul adik-adik kita."

Nagahisa terperangah. "Maksudnya?"

Kimiko-sama tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Mikado baru saja melamar adikmu."

Setelah kata-katanya bisa dimengerti, Nagahisa roboh ke lantai, menimpa beberapa album-album kecilnya. Kimiko-sama hanya geleng-geleng kepala sebelum menyuruh Mikado dan Towa menariknya ke samping kemudian menyiramnya dengan air.

Yah, mungkin ada juga yang masih sulit dimengerti Nagahisa, meski dengan ratusan foto _candid_ yang penuh romansa terselubung.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: _So_, itu dia. Moga-moga masih pas dengan temanya. Bukunya Nagahisa adalah _to Kill a Mockingbird_ karya Harper Lee, dan 'sang ayah' adalah Atticus Finch (bapak _fictional_ yang menurut gue paling kece badai :D). Moga-moga Nagahisa nggak terlalu OOC, susah juga ya buat karakter yang _slowpoke_ XD


End file.
